This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for servicing refrigeration systems and more particularly concerns the recovering of refrigerants from such systems without release of refrigerant to the atmosphere.
There is presently no known refrigerant recovery system having the capability of removing refrigerant from a refrigeration system without release of refrigerant to the atmosphere which can satisfy Environmental Protection Agency requirements that the suction side of the recovery unit used to draw the refrigerant from the system operate at -29 inches of mercury. The most efficient recovery systems known today operate at -21 inches of mercury and take typically 60 minutes and as much as 2 1/2 hours to recover approximately 3 to 7 pounds of refrigerant.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a refrigerant recovery system which will operate at approximately -29 inches of mercury at the suction side of the recovery unit. It is a further object of this invention to provide a refrigerant recovery system having improved recovery time and volume characteristics. It is also an object of this invention to provide a refrigerant recovery system which does not release refrigerant to the atmosphere. Another object of this invention is to provide a refrigerant recovery system which is economically sensible for use in recovering refrigerant from motor vehicles, window and domestic refrigeration and air conditioning units as well as commercial and industrial refrigeration and air conditioning systems. Other objects of this invention are to provide a refrigerant recovery system which is portable, substantially automatic, of minimum power requirements and of maximum capacity.